Peepers Police
by Holdenia
Summary: Jiraiya's been peeping for years, but what happens when someone decides to do something about it.[oneshot]Please Read


**Peeper Police**

I don't own Naruto.

Here we join a familiar white haired ninja peeping on the roof of the hotspring. Jiraiya has only been caught once doing his volunteer profession and that was by Tsunade. Is it possibly that his luck has finally run out.

"Oh yeah", said Jiraiya, "plenty of inspiration here."

The perverted old hermet would stay on these expeditions for hours at a time and never be noticed.

---At the hokage's office---

"I have hired you for this job because I've heard you are the best", Said Tsunade, "we seem to have a peeper among us and I want you to find him and bring him to me"

"I give you authorization to do anything needed to bring this pervert to justice", Tsunade said thinking of all the horrible things her "mercenary" might do to Jiraiya and she just smiled.

"Your dismissed", Tsunade said.

As the hired hand left the room we go back to Jiraiya and his "work". He was still on the roof sketching in a book what he "observed".

"I could stay here forever", said Jiraiya.

As soon as he finished saying this a strange voice he had never heard said.

"Well it looks like your parking meter has run out."

It was the person Tsunade hired to arrest Jiraiya. She had blue hair and was wearing white and purple and to Jiraiya and his "expertise" looked about 26 years old.

"You look familiar", said Jiraiya, "do I know you?"

"No", said the girl, "I've been hired to come here and arrest you."

"Hahaha", Jiraiya bellowed, "what is little you going to do to me?"

"Well I'll start with this"

She whipped out a kunai and threw itat Jiraiya, the knife hit between his feet on top of the roof.

"Hehe", said Jiraiya, "you missed me"

"Look again", she said.

The kunai had an exploding tag on it.

"Oh sh..", Jiraiya let out before it exploded dropping him into the hotspring he was examaning so closely only minutes ago. As the name suggested the spring was hot! When Jiraiya touched the water he turned red for two reasons out of anger for the girl and because that water was fricken hot.

Jiraiya got to his feet leaving the spring as fast as possible.

"Bitch", Jiraiya thought as his body burned from the water. He was running toward his hut right on the edge of Konaha so he may treat his burns. After only a few yards of running he saw something in the corner of his eye. It was the girl that attacked him at the hotsprings and she had something in her hand. It appeared to be a metal tennis ball only red, he also noticed that she was aiming it at him so he kept his guard up. Jiraiya stopped running instantly and startled the girl.

"Why did you stop", she asked

"I wanted to see what you would do", said Jiraiya, "plus I wanted another look at you I remember you from somewhere but I can't quite place it.

"Well", said the girl, "this is what I'll do."

She threw the ball and it broke apart in mid air, the shrapnal was flying straight at Jiraiya but he only snickered. Right before they made impact his hair grew hard and caught the metal pieces and threw them back at the girl. She had to dive onto the ground to avoid being barraged by the sharp pieces of metal. This frustrated her so she pulled out a kunai and charged at him. He was unarmed but he used his metal gauntlets to stop her furious swipes. she swung and made Jiraiya trip and the book he was recording his "art" in fell out and opened onto a page. On that page was a drawing of a girl with blue hair relaxing at the springs.

"T-thats me", said the girl a little confused.

"See i told you I had seen you somewere before", said Jiraiya slightly blushing.

"You son of a bitch", said the girl as she made a charge at Jiraiya with the intent to kill.

Jiraiya's hair took form once again and picked up the girl, and tossed her into the nearby river a couple of feet away.

"I'll get you, you bastard", were the girls last words before she drifted downstream.

At the hokage's office

Jiraiya climbed through the always open sometimes broken window of Tsunade's office.

"Well Tsunade, I guess she couldn't get me."

As soon as those words slithered from his mouth,the Tsunade sitting at the desk turned to smoke, and Jiraiya was hit from behind him in the head with a frying pan.


End file.
